Tears of Crimson
by NaughtyTech
Summary: Kiba tries to help Naruto forget Sasuke and move on with his life, but when Sasuke returns to Kohana, Naruto is faced with several tough decisions. KibaNaru, SasuNaru. Warning: Yaoi, Slash
1. Prologue

* * *

**Tears of Crimson**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** KibaNaru, SasuNaru  
**Rating:** (PG-15) (eventually NC-17)  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst/Drama, Action, Yaoi, WAFF  
**Warning:** Vulgar Language, Violence, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains strong adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 16.  
**Description:** Kiba tries to help Naruto forget Sasuke and move on with his life, but when Sasuke returns to Konoha, Naruto is faced with several tough decisions.  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Naruto, you just have to accept the fact that Sasuke left of his own free will and isn't coming back!"

"Shut up Kiba! Just shut up! He's coming back, I know he is! He loves me!"

"Stop being so dense! Sasuke has always made it clear that he is an avenger first, and boyfriend second. I'm saying this for your own good Naruto. He's not coming back, and you need to ace-"

Naruto, tears falling down his face, pulled back his fist and punched Kiba in the jaw with all his might. Kiba fell to the floor of Naruto's apartment, clutching his face as blood seeped from his mouth. Naruto looked shocked for a moment by what he had done.

"… Kiba, I'm so sorry." he said, approaching the boy and grabbing hold of his arm to help him up.

Kiba pushed him away and got to his feet. Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes, now flooding with moisture, and found a world of hurt beyond them.

"I should have known you would take it like this … you're so childish …" he said in barely a whisper.

He turned, walked towards the door and opened it. Naruto stared at his back, not knowing what to say.

Kiba spoke softly, his voice was shaky and unchecked, and his back remained to the blond. "Naruto, I just feel … I-I just feel that you should forget about him, and let … someone new into your life. It's like they can't live up to the one who betrayed you."

With that, he stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

"Sasuke's going to come back! You'll see! He loves me!" He shouted at the door. "He loves me …"

Naruto backed into the wall and slowly slid to the floor. He buried his face in his knees and silently wept.

He was wrong, he had to be. Once he found Sasuke, it would be easy to convince him to come back, right? Kiba was correct about him making it clear that he was second priority, and that his number one goal was to kill his brother, but he always thought he was putting on a front, not letting Naruto think how much he cared. Was it really true that he was only a stepping stone for Sasuke, all leading to the day when he would get his revenge?

Even if he was wrong, Kiba didn't deserve to be treated like that. He was probably his best friend since Sasuke left and he was only trying to help. Kiba would often do things with Naruto, and even though he didn't say it, he knew it was to help him forget about Sasuke. Most of the time it even worked, the brunet always showed him a good time; training, fishing, swimming, telling jokes, always trying to keep Naruto in the best mood possible. It made Naruto sad to see so much hurt in his eyes.

'I'll make it up to him … I can go to his house after dinner and make amends.' he thought, remembering his old sensei, Iruka, had agreed to buy him some ramen that night.

Cheered up slightly by the prospect of free ramen, Naruto stood up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He looked in the small circular mirror on the coffee table, and, satisfied that he no longer looked as though he had been crying, walked to the door and exited his apartment.

-

"Naruto, 'bout time you got here. I was getting a little worried; you never pass up free ramen."

"Oh, sorry … I lost track of the time." he replied, taking the seat next to his ex-teacher in the brightly lit Ichiraku Ramen stand.

The scar-faced teacher raised a skeptical brow. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

Naruto turned away. 'How does he always know something's troubling me? It's like he's got frikin ESP!'

"It's nothing." replied Naruto, blankly looking at the menu, though he knew it by heart.

Iruka simply rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say, Naruto."

Four bowls of Miso Pork Ramen and much prying later, Naruto finally told Iruka about his confrontation with Kiba.

"- and then he left." finished Naruto, dropping his chopsticks to the bottom of his empty bowl.

"Well, you definitely owe him an apology." said Iruka, looking at the boy with slight disappointment. "He has been so kind to you."

"I know, I know …" said Naruto, rubbing his face jadedly.

Iruka grinned at him slyly. "And it sounds like there's more to what Kiba is saying …"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The older man gave him a pitying gaze. "You mean you don't know?"

When Naruto continued to look puzzled, Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder. "He obviously has feelings for you."

Naruto's first reaction was shock, which quickly turned to hilarity.

"You think that Kiba likes me that way!?" he laughed, clutching his sides.

"Well, the way you described it made it pretty clear that he wants to be more than friends." he replied, standing and depositing some money on the counter. "If I were you, I'd ask myself if the feeling's mutual …"

With that, he stepped out and headed up the street, leaving Naruto still laughing up a storm.

Once Naruto's laughter had subsided, he dismissed his teacher's views on the matter, left the shop, and headed up the deserted streets of Kohana. The sun hung low over the horizon as he made his way towards the Inuzuka estates to hand deliver his regret. He only hoped that Kiba wasn't too mad at him; he didn't want a repeat of the Chuninn Exams.

He walked down the familiar pathway to the main house of the Inuzuka compound. The Inuzuka's where an undersized family compared to most of the powerful households in Kohana, and their district was proportionally smaller, but they still owned a large amount of land. As one of the foremost families in Kohana, they were also quite wealthy, but their quaint homes hardly reflected as much.

Naruto strode up the small flight of stairs before Kiba's front door and paused, hovering his finger above the doorbell. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before pushing the button, receiving a ringing in the distance and the frantic, muffled barking of dogs in reply.

A shadow played across the frosted glass on the door before it opened, revealing Kiba's older sister, Hana.

"Oh, hello Naruto!" said Hana with a bright smile.

Naruto returned her smile half-heartedly. "Hi Hana, is Kiba home?"

"No. I thought he was with you. He hasn't been back home since this morning." she replied, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, we uhm … we had a fight and he took off …"

"You guys had a fight? What about?" she asked, her concern growing.

Naruto shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing, really."

Her face was slightly unbelieving. "It doesn't sound like nothing to me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Really, it was nothing." he said, waving his hands for emphasis. "Well, I'm going to go look for Kiba. If he comes back, tell him I'm looking for him."

He had just turned and strode down the steps when Hana spoke again.

"Naruto …" she said, looking slightly reluctant to talk. "… You know that Kiba … likes you, right?"

Naruto spun around. "Yeah, we're pretty good pals now …"

Hana rolled her eyes. "No, I mean … LIKE, like."

Naruto blanched; this was the second person today that had suggested that Kiba had more than platonic feelings for him. But that couldn't be, Kiba was straight, and they were just friends. On the other hand, Kiba seemed more emotionally hurt than physically when they fought … Maybe … No way! It's Kiba!

"Go find him. I'll stay here and tell him if he comes back." she said, closing the door.

The blond stared at the door for a few minutes before trudging back down the path out of the Inuzuka district, he knew where Kiba would probably be, then he could apologize.

-

There he was, lying on the grassy hill in the shade of a tree lining the shores of a large river. This was where they always went; located deep inside one of the vast forested training grounds of Konoha, it was a perfect place to swim, fish, play games, and generally pass the time.

It was dark out now, and Naruto could only make out the shadow of the Inuzuka through the branches of the tree in which he was hiding. He hadn't yet brought himself to approach Kiba; what if he was still angry, he really wanted to avoid injury.

Naruto sighed and leaped out of the tree, landing noiselessly on the ground; time to get it over with. He quietly walked up behind the brunet and paused.

"Hello Naruto." said Kiba, his voice morose.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked indignantly, now confident that Kiba wasn't in the mood to attack him.

Kiba sat up, gazing at the calm stream. "I could smell you. You've been here a while."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well …"

"Come sit." said Kiba, patting the ground next to him.

He walked over and sat tentatively next to the dog-nin. "I came to apologies; I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's ok … I understand …"

"No, you're my friend. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

A small silence fell between them as Kiba continued looked over the river and Naruto tried desperately to read his expression. The brunet watched a small group of fireflies that flew slowly over the lily pads in the shallows, seemingly entranced by their sluggish movements.

Naruto grinned slightly.

"Iruka seems to think that you want to be more than friends. Can you believe it?" he said, laughing.

The blond stopped immediately when he noticed Kiba wasn't joining him, and remained silent.

"… Is it so hard to believe?" he asked, finally turning to face the blond.

"… What?" asked Naruto, confusedly.

Kiba was looking at him straight in the face. Naruto stared back into his auburn gaze; the moonlight reflecting off the water and the glow of the precession of fireflies danced in his eyes as Kiba gradually leaned in.

Naruto stiffened in shock as their lips met and Kiba moved his hands to cup the boy's face, closing his eyes. Naruto didn't know what to do and only sat, frozen. After what seemed like an eternity, their kiss ended as Kiba pulled back, opening his eyes again to stare deep into the wide, azure orbs before him.

Naruto was completely stunned and could only gape back at him.

"Naruto …" he whispered, their faces still an inch apart. "I want you to know that I like you …"

Kiba shuffled his body closer so that he was leaning over the fox boy. "… really like you."

Naruto snapped out of his shock as his fight or flight response kicked in and quickly rose to his feet. Kiba caught his hand and pulled him back down, pinning him with his arms above his head, blushing slightly as he noticed he was straddling the blond.

"Let me go Kiba!" yelled Naruto, struggling under the older boy.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." he replied calmly.

Once Naruto found he couldn't escape, he glared defiantly up at his captor. "You've already made it clear!"

"Apparently not clear enough!" he said, glaring back at him. "You must know that this isn't healthy. To hold onto the thought that the one who stabbed you, and everyone you care about in the back, will one day come again and claim you."

"Stop it Kiba!" cried Naruto, tears streaming down his face.

"No! You need to sterilize a wound before it can heal properly and that's what I'm trying to do. You need to forget about him, it's only making you miserable! You deserve to be happy, and I want to be the one who makes you happy. Please Naruto, you know I only want what's best for you, and I hate to see you like this."

Naruto stared up at him, into the face that always brought him joy and laughter. "Kiba …"

Kiba let go of his arms and pulled him up into a tight embrace.

Naruto returned the gesture, wrapping his now free arms around the brunet, crying softly onto his shoulder. "Kiba I-I just … I just don't know …"

Kiba ran his hand soothingly over the blonds back.

"I'm here for you Naruto, no matter what."

-

Several hours later Naruto thrashed around once again under the sheets of his bed, sighing explosively; he couldn't stop thinking.

"Shut up Brain!" he yelled, hammering his fists into the mattress.

After a few more failed attempts to get some sleep, Naruto leapt out of bed and walked outside onto the veranda of his apartment, overlooking Kohana. He groaned heavily as he leaned on the railing, gazing up into the sky.

His usually simple brain was overrun with thought and emotion. Naruto thought he loved Sasuke, but Sasuke had betrayed them all. Was it true that if it meant that he could avenge his family, that Sasuke would kill him, that he was expendable for the fulfillment of his cause?

Now he found out that Kiba had feelings for him, that he wanted to make him happy. He didn't know if he felt anything for the Inuzuka, in a romantic sense, but he had formed a deep friendship with him. Kiba always provided him with joy and entertainment, and wanted to make him happy, but Naruto hadn't until now even considered perusing anything more than friendship because of Sasuke.

Naruto rubbed his temples; it was all so confusing.

"Well here's a sight; you, thinking …"

Naruto turned around in time to see Jiraya jump from the rooftop to the terrace where he stood.

"Oh, it's just you, Pervy-Sage …" said Naruto, turning back to his previous position.

"Hey kid, when are you gonna stop calling me that?" he asked, walking over and sitting on the railing beside him.

"Probably when you stop calling me, 'hey kid'…"

Jiraya grunted indignantly. "The mighty Toad Sage deserves more respect from one of his underlings."

"I'm guessing that's why you're here?"

"Yes. Have you given any more thought to my proposal of you coming with me to train for the next couple of years?"

There was a pause while Naruto considered. On one hand, he would miss Kohana and its inhabitants, on the other, there was one inhabitant he didn't think he could handle seeing at the moment. If he stayed, he would have to deal with everything that had just happened with Kiba. If he left, he would have two and a half years to think about it, and get his feelings in order.

"I have." he replied, looking down. "And I've decided to go train with you."

"Good." said Jiraya, preparing to leave. "I'll go inform Tsunade and we'll go at noon tomorrow. You'd better get ready"

Jiraya bounded into an adjacent tree and disappeared from sight.

Naruto sighed again and entered his apartment. He began to sluggishly gather those worldly belongings that he would bring with him; spare clothing, ninja equipment, instant ramen, among other things. After he was finished packing, he looked around the room; it looked even emptier than usual without the backpack full of items missing.

He wondered vaguely whether it would be Sasuke's or Kiba's absence that would bring him more loneliness over the next couple years when a knocking at the door cut short his musings. 'Who would be here at this hour?'

He walked to the entrance and opened it.

"Kiba? What are you doing here so late?"

The chocolate-haired teen shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, I was walking Akamaru when I noticed you were on your balcony looking pretty upset. I just wanted to come see if you're ok."

Naruto noted the absence of the said canine before letting him in.

"I'm fine." he said, closing the door behind the boy. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Kiba, sitting on the bed.

"Training." he lied, sitting next to him.

"… Oh." said Kiba, who had been previously informed about Jiraya's offer.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kiba looked alarmed. "Tomorrow! Why so soon!?"

"Since the Akatsuki Organization is after me, Jiraya thinks it's best if I start as soon as possible, it'll give me a better chance."

There was a long pause as Kiba looked at Naruto, hating the people that hunted him for the power of the Kyuubi, hating the people that hated him for being the vessel, hating them all for treating him like a monster. Naruto was a person, more than that, he was a great person. Why couldn't anybody see that?

"Well, I can't let you get stronger than me." said Kiba, rising to his feet and grinning at the boy.

Naruto laughed and also stood. "That happened a long time ago."

Kiba chuckled. "We'll see. I know I'll be way stronger when we meet again."

"And so will I, that's a promise."

"Let's shake on it."

Kiba extended a hand and Naruto grasped it, nodding and smiling widely. "It's a deal."

Naruto didn't know what it was that fluttered in his stomach at that moment, or how he would wake up from now on, dreaming of the day he would one day return to Kohana, and once again see the warm smile of the one before him, but he did know one thing, no matter how hard Kiba trained, he would make sure he trained harder, to keep his promise and make him proud.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that was the prologue for my new story, Tears of Crimson. All you tragedy haters out there better stop reading right now because I don't want complaints, some of the best works of all time (Romeo and Juliet) were tragedies, and if you can't appreciate one, then don't read one. The next chapter will take place after a 2 1/2 year time skip.

To be added to the subscription list, please send a PM saying so.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 01

* * *

**Tears of Crimson**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** KibaNaru, SasuNaru  
**Rating:** (PG-15) (eventually NC-17)  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst/Drama, Action, Yaoi, WAFF  
**Warning:** Vulgar Language, Violence, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains strong adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 16.  
**Description:** Kiba tries to help Naruto forget Sasuke and move on with his life, but when Sasuke returns to Konoha, Naruto is faced with several tough decisions.  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 01**

-Two and a half years later-

* * *

Naruto jumped from branch to branch in the moonlit forest, his footsteps leaving no trace of his passage as he pursued the dark figure meters ahead of him. He kept his breathing level and his pulse steady, trying desperately to acquire speed on the figure. He gained greater purchase on the ruff bark beneath his feet and leapt forwards, tackling the form to the woodland undergrowth.

They struggled for a moment, before Naruto successfully pinned the person's arms above his head.

Moonlight streaming through the dense forest canopy, illuminated the pale, raven youth's face.

Naruto glared down at him.

"Sasuke …" he whispered, a bitter and pained edge to his voice.

"Naruto." the boy replied smoothly, nodding his head as though in casual acknowledgment. "You mind letting me go?"

"Sasuke, come back with me. We need to go back to Konoha."

Sasuke gave a short, cold, mirthless laugh. "I don't think so Naruto"

"Please Sasuke, no one is going to hold a grudge against you. Just come home and we can be happy again!"

"No Naruto, I will gain the power I need to defeat my brother, and there is one way I can quite easily do that." he said, the cold voice holding a viscous threat.

Naruto gasped as the arms he had pinned above Sasuke's head turned into two great, black snakes and writhed up his arms, binding him tightly. Sasuke smiled as both snakes stared fiercely at him, their ruby eyes glinting maliciously. They barred their fangs, dripping with venom, and hissed, curving their back as they prepared to strike.

Sasuke's arms jutted forth from where the snakes' tails parted and he sat up, stretching the new limbs.

He looked back into Naruto's face, tilting his head and smiling, almost softly as he reached out a hand to graze a whiskered cheek.

"Now I will get my Mangekyou Sharingan, and you will die."

The snakes reared back further and lunged forwards, sinking their long, poisonous fangs into the exposed flesh of Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke!" he cried, blood spraying from the large punctures in his jugular.

The last sound he heard was the maniacal chuckling of the one who he once loved, still loved, before the darkness took him.

-

Naruto sprang upwards, his hair scraping the low canvas of the tent as his head whirled around frantically.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he spotted the white-haired Sannin slumbering in a sleeping bag next to him.

He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and tried to lower his pulse. The nightmares were coming every night, the visions of what Sasuke may have become, what he could do. Almost every evening was plagued by these nightmares, almost. On those rare occasions that he got reprieve from the blood curdling images of terror, he would dream of the warm affectionate smile, messy chocolate hair and equally auburn eyes of his childhood friend. He knew now that his feelings for the dog-nin stretched far beyond platonic. Whenever he dreamt of the boy, Kiba always held him close, whispering words of assurance, and making the horrors of his nightmares disappear.

A bubbling feeling, a mixture of anticipation and anxiety, churned in his stomach; they would reach their journey's end in Konoha soon. They had traveled the various countries surrounding the land of fire, training non-stop all the way. Naruto considered himself quite a bit more skilled than when they had set off; he had obtained an arsenal of new tricks and improvements on old ones. But no matter how greater his capabilities were, he would only truly acknowledge that he was good when Kiba admitted as much.

His belly gave a fluttering sensation of vertigo as memories of he and Kiba flooded his mind. Soon he would see the real thing, finally, after the years of waiting. But he wanted to take things slow with Kiba, if there was going to be any relationship at all. Naruto knew he wanted to be with Kiba, but it had been years since they had last spoken, a whole assortment of things may have happened in that time; he may have found someone else, or maybe he didn't even have feelings for him anymore. He shuddered at the thought that perhaps he hated him now, just like the rest of the village.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek as the recollections of those cold eyes glaring down at him, filled with loathing and wishes of ill-fortune, invaded his thoughts. But he had a hard time ever imagining Kiba with those eyes; they were always so happy and care-free.

He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered seeing the pain he had inflicted upon Kiba in his eyes when he had refused to let go of Sasuke, and struck him. He saw now how much it must have hurt him emotionally. Thinking back, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen Kiba's clear interest sooner, mistaking it perhaps for pity. The wandering gazes, the lingering hugs, the way his face lit up around him, the husky edge his voice took on when speaking to him.

He sighed as he stepped outside and stretched. The view of the sparkling dew clinging to the blades of grass in the small clearing gave him a sense of peace, a scarcity that he valued dearly. The bright morning sun gave promise of a warm, clear day, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder who else might be looking at this beautiful summer's sky.

-

Kiba yawned explosively as he glanced out his bedroom window at the wide expanse of emerald and azure. The window through which he now watched the wildlife pass was that of his own house. On their sixteenth birthday, the eldest Inuzuka males where always given a small house in the Inuzuka compound until they took a mate and became the alpha of the family, at which point, the previous alpha would relinquish ownership of the main house to the new alpha and become his beta. As Kiba's father had died some time ago, his mother, Tsume, was now the alpha. He could still remember her bright face as she gave him the keys to his new home.

"It is my privilege as the Inuzuka clan leader to present you with the keys to The Bachelors Den." she said, smiling proudly as she flashed the keys in his direction.

The Bachelors Den was the nickname for the house in which he now resided. The one-story building had all the things he could need; a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, laundry room … But he always went back to the main house for the mere convenience of not cooking or doing laundry.

Other than the change in residence, and the marginal development in skill level, not much had varied since Naruto's departure. Hinata, for reasons that Kiba thought were not entirely selfless, had tried and failed to make him forget about Naruto and go out with someone else. But Kiba couldn't do it. The hole in his heart where the energetic blond once dwelled could not be filled by anyone other than Naruto himself.

Kiba sighed again and got out of bed, nearly treading on Akamaru's tail in the process. That's another thing that changed; the tiny pup that could ride atop his head was no more, replaced instead by the great bear of a dog before him. Not that Kiba had noticed the change; Akamaru was always with him, and he had not seen the difference everyone else plainly saw.

He showered, dressed, ate a small bowl of cereal, and exited the small house, Akamaru in toe. They followed the well worn path down to the lane out of the Inuzuka district and traveled across the derelict streets of early morning Konoha until they entered the dense forest brush of training ground 7. He glanced wistfully back at the apartment building that once housed his blond crush, searching hopelessly for any recent signs of habitation, but found none.

Akamaru gave a whimpering bark that translated into: "He'll be back soon, master."

Kiba turned to the dog and nodded solemnly, continuing his trek into the forest.

Memories played across his mind as he took in the picturesque view of the spot he had had his first kiss. The grassy riverside hill was another thing that remained unchanged, except perhaps the tendrils of the willow tree hung closer to the ground. He sat in its shade and stared at the smoothly flowing water that threw rainbow facets over his chest and face. Akamaru sat down next to him and looked out over the river.

They always did this; whenever they didn't have a mission or an early morning training session, they would come here at sunup and pass the time in a comfortable silence. Hours would pass by as they sat in this meditative state. Kiba would think of missions, the latest issue in their county's affairs … and of course Naruto.

If he was to be honest with himself, he would have to say he was completely obsessed. Every day, from the time he woke to the time he laid his head to rest, 90 of his thought processes was wasted on the fox-boy … Well … not wasted. Anything concerning the object of his affections could not be considered wasted in his eyes.

Even now as he stared at the shimmering water and stroked the sleeping Akamaru beside him, he could almost see his wavering reflection in the water, almost smell his intoxicating aroma, almost make out the soft rising and falling of his chest as he breathed calmly …

"Hey, Dog-breath!"

… could almost hear the childhood pet name he had given him …

"I said hey, Dog-breath!" came the voice, louder this time.

Kiba spun around and his eyes locked with those he had been dying to see since the day they last parted.

A moment passed as Kiba stared, unbelievingly into the deep sapphire spheres and the wind blew past them, ruffling their hair and clothing.

"Naruto!" cried Kiba, sprinting to his feet and embracing the boy fiercely.

The blond reeled back slightly from the force of the hug before smiling and returning the embrace.

Naruto felt a happy bubbling in his stomach as he realized that nothing had changed between them, and their embrace lingered until Akamaru gave a disgruntled bark.

"Holy crap! Akamaru!?" said Naruto, turning to the dog.

Akamaru gave a short bark and bounded forward. He got up on his hind paws, placing his front feet on Naruto's chest as he licked his cheek affectionately.

Naruto laughed and patted the dog on the head. "Wow you've grown!"

"So have you." said Kiba, letting his eyes roam over Naruto's new body.

Steel bands of thick muscle wound their way up the boy's frame now, much like his own body, and, despite the baggy clothing, he could tell there wasn't an inch of anything other than muscle.

"You're as tall as I am now." said Kiba, comparing their heights.

Once Naruto had dislodged the massive dog from his chest, he too looked over the new Kiba. "Yeah, I might even be a little taller."

"I wouldn't go that far." he said, laughing.

Naruto gave Kiba a crooked grin. Kiba felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the blonds striking face, filled with unconcealed joy.

It was at that point that Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Hungry?" asked Kiba, though no real answer was needed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Hehe, I guess a little …"

"Let's go grab a bite to eat." suggested Kiba.

Kiba smiled impishly as a thought occurred to him, walking closer to Naruto. The blond froze as Kiba put his mouth to Naruto's ear.

"It can be our first date." he said, his voice now low and husky.

A shiver of pleasure ran up Naruto's spine as the warm breath swept over his ear.

He blushed a deep shade of scarlet as the words formed a cotent notion in his head.

"D-date!?" he stuttered.

Kiba's smirk broadened as he heard the stammering in the blonds tone.

Turning, he walked in the direction of the village. "C'mon, Naruto! Don't keep your date waiting!"

Naruto glared at the back of his head, irritated by the apparent swavy smoothness with which he had made their lunch arrangements.

"You're paying, Dog-breath!" yelled Naruto, running to catch up with the dog-nin.

Kiba let out a barking laugh and continued towards the village.

Whatever the meal would cost, it would be a small price to pay for Naruto's company.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post, my Beta took a while with it. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 02

* * *

**Tears of Crimson**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** KibaNaru, SasuNaru  
**Rating:** (PG-15) (eventually NC-17)  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst/Drama, Action, Yaoi, WAFF  
**Warning:** Vulgar Language, Violence, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains strong adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 16.  
**Description:** Kiba tries to help Naruto forget Sasuke and move on with his life, but when Sasuke returns to Konoha, Naruto is faced with several tough decisions.  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 02**

* * *

Naruto fell into stride next to Kiba as they made their way up the bustling streets of Konoha. They passed the crowds milling around a mixture of stands, taking in the various aromas that wafted their way.

Naruto's stomach gave another loud growl as a particularly enticing fragrance was sent his way. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to follow the scent, and blushed when he found the odor coming from Kiba.

"What do you feel like having?" asked Kiba, looking round as they entered Konoha's main market street.

'I know what I'd love to have …' thought Naruto, and mentally smacking himself for his wondering thoughts.

"Umm … How 'bout Ramen!"

Kiba gave a barking laugh. "I should have known."

Naruto looked up into Kiba's face and smiled. "Ramen is god's gift to man, and we should honor it with daily eating."

Kiba laughed louder, clutching his sides as Naruto went on about his ritualistic consumption of the food item.

"Stop snickering; Ramen is nothing to be made fun of." said Naruto, waving his finger in the air importantly.

"Whatever you say Naruto." replied Kiba, giving him a playful shove.

Naruto pushed him back as they made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and Kiba sent Akamaru home to get some food there.

The owner expressed his pleasure at once again being able to serve his most loyal patron.

Kiba and Naruto took stools beside one another in the otherwise-empty shop.

"He's paying so give me some Ramen with the full works!" said Naruto, throwing his thumb in Kiba's direction.

"I thought you were joking." grumbled Kiba, picking up a menu.

The shop-keep laughed so that the wrinkles around his eyes became more pronounced and his jowls quivered comically. "You don't have to worry about this one, it's on the house!"

Naruto beamed at the vendor and a few minutes later, was served a bowl of fragrant, steaming ramen, filled with all his favorite toppings. Kiba had gone with a simple bowl of beef ramen; truth be told, he didn't like ramen all that much, but would eat it to satisfy Naruto.

They began to chat about assorted trivial things that had happened in Naruto's absence; missions Kiba had gone on, the construction of the new Hokage's face on the mountain side, Sakura's pet Raccoon …

"What?" asked Naruto, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, she found it injured in one of the training grounds and healed it. The thing's been following her around ever since." he replied, eating some noodles off his chopstick.

"So she's got a pet Raccoon … that's … weird … She seemed a little upset when I said I was looking for you."

"She's kinda … mad at me …" said Kiba, looking guilty.

"Why would that be?" asked the blond, dropping a fish-cake into his mouth.

"Well …" said Kiba, trying to phrase it correctly. "...it's a female Raccoon and … Akamaru, umm … liked her … a lot."

Naruto stared at Kiba for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Haha! You mean to tell me that Akamaru tried to get freaky with the Raccoon?!"

"Apparently …" said the brunet, rubbing his face. "And Sakura'll never let me live it down."

"Damn straight I won't!" said a high, ringing voice behind them.

They wheeled around and where faced with a fuming Sakura. Coiled around her neck and sniffing at the fragrant air around it was a black and grey, furry little Raccoon. Its small, beady eyes blinked inside the deep shadowy bandit's mask of hair surrounding his sockets. Naruto was instantly reminded of Gaara's hooded eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi Sakura …" said Kiba, nervously.

"Don't 'Uh, hi Sakura' me! That mutt of yours violated Princess!" she yelled, stroking the pelt on the small creature.

"Princess?" inquired Naruto.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, annoyed. "That's her name! The poor thing was traumatized for months!"

Princess nuzzled her face into Sakura's soothing strokes, looking, for all the world, like an over-grown housecat.

"Yeah, I know, you've told me like a hundred times …" said Kiba, unable to keep an irritated edge from his voice.

"And yet you still seem to feel absolutely nothing! You should keep that flea bitten, horny mutt of yours on a leash!" she shrieked, clenching her fists in anger.

Kiba, sensing that she might want to bring her fight to physical blows, quickly devised an escape plan.

"Well, me and Naruto are going to watch a movie at my house, so I'll talk to you later." he said speedily, grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling him out onto the streets.

It wasn't a brilliant plan, but it worked none the less.

Naruto made a few pawing gestures and a pained whimper as he looked wistfully at his unfinished, 3rd bowl of ramen.

"I've got ramen at my place." said Kiba impatiently, trying to get Naruto to speed their departure.

Naruto put up less of a fight once he heard that, and they were able to get away without provoking Sakura further.

"So I get to see your new place." said Naruto as they slowed to a walk near the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto had seen the residence in passing when he went to the main house to see Kiba, but had never actually been there.

In the time it took to traverse the distance between the access to the district and the house, Naruto began to appreciate some of the cozy attributes the dwelling held.

The brunet opened the door for him and he entered the dimly lit foyer beyond. The floors were wooden and unfinished; the same was true for the walls and roof. The timber cabin looked larger than it did on the outside, and contained a living room, dining area, laundry room and a large bedroom.

He exited from the foyer into the living room and saw a small, stone fireplace set inside the wall, on the hearth of which he saw several framed photos of Kiba's team, Kiba's family and a couple of Naruto.

There was a rather large Television along the wall and a loveseat sporting an intricate plaid design facing it with comfortable looking fleece pillows on each side.

"I guess Akamaru is at the main house. Take a seat." said Kiba, walking into the kitchen.

Naruto sat and continued to examine the surroundings.

He heard Kiba's low voice from the kitchen. "What kind of Ramen do you want?"

"Whatever you got's fine." Naruto called back.

A few minutes later, Kiba entered with a hot bowl of instant Ramen and placed it on the coffee table before Naruto. The blond descended on the food as though he hadn't eaten in weeks, never mind 10 minutes ago.

Kiba laughed and approached a precariously stacked mountain of videos. He grabbed the movie on the top, and popped it into the video player.

The dog-nin walked back into the kitchen while the opening credits rolled over the screen, showing various mangled remains strewn over unsightly battlegrounds. When he returned, he was carrying a white ceramic pitcher and two shallow glasses. He poured the clear fluid into the glasses and handed one to Naruto.

Naruto threw back the liquid and started to gag.

"Ah-What is this?!" he managed to cough, clutching his throat.

Kiba let out another peel of laughter.

"Sorry, I should have told you before you drank it. I had some Sake in the fridge and thought we could have some." replied Kiba, giving a fanged grin.

"We're not old enough to drink this!" said Naruto.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's not like we can't handle it … Or can you?"

Naruto heard the challenge in his voice and immediately bristled.

"Of course I can handle it!" he said, thrusting forth his glass for a refill.

Kiba chuckled and replenished his cup; it was so easy to get Naruto to rise to a confrontation.

"So what are we watching?" asked Naruto, finally looking at the large monitor.

"Rise of the Dead Ninja Army 4." replied Kiba, sitting next to the blond.

"Awesome! I've been dying to see this one!" said Naruto, immediately perking up.

Kiba was the one to introduce the fox-boy to the series when they were young. The fourth movie in the sequence was released while Naruto was training with Jiraiya and he hadn't been able to convince the Sannin to let him see it.

The opening credits finally finished and the title splashed across the screen in glutinous blood.

Naruto was having a hard time concentrating on the movie due to Kiba's presence. Once in a while Kiba would do something that completely distracted him.

On one such occasion, Kiba yawned broadly, opening his arms wide and incredibly nonchalantly draping one across the blond's shoulders. Naruto couldn't believe Kiba was using the oldest trick in the book on him, plus he was yawning at the goriest part of the movie. Naruto wasn't going to complain though; his arm was warm and he found himself leaning onto Kiba's chest as the dog-nin held the blond closer to him.

By the time the ending credits spun over the screen Naruto was practically sitting on Kiba's lap and quickly moved away, a light flush creeping up his face. They watched another couple of movies and Naruto kept his distance, despite Kiba's repeated attempts to get him closer.

In another one of Kiba's not-so-subtle attempts to close the gap, the dog-nin shuffled closer to Naruto, reached over him to adjust something on the side table to the blond's right, and let his hand fall onto Naruto's inner thigh.

Kiba could feel the heat radiating from the boy's skin through his jeans as he moved his hand slightly back and forth.

"Umm … Kiba?" said Naruto, his voice determinedly calm.

"Yes?"

"Can you move your hand please?" he asked coolly.

Kiba grinned impishly and leaned towards him so that his lips were to the blond's ear.

"I don't want to." he replied, his voice low and husky.

Tremors shot up Naruto's spine and a moan nearly escaped his mouth before he got control of himself.

"Well I do." said Naruto, firmly, taking the brunet's hand and moving it forcefully off of him.

Kiba continued to grin, as though he were having quite a bit of fun.

Once they had finished watching their fifth movie that evening, Naruto glanced at clock on the hearth.

"Holy shit! It's nearly 3:00a.m.!" he cried, leaping to his feet.

Naruto found himself slightly unsteady due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed, but was able to keep his balance.

"I need to go home and get some sleep; I'm supposed to be meeting Kakashi at 7:00!"

Kiba got up as well and looked ready to help steady Naruto if he fell.

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed the night?"

Naruto blushed and passed Kiba into the foyer. "No way, dog-breath."

"Well, I'm going to at least walk you home."

Kiba followed Naruto out onto the cool, evening, Inuzuka grounds. Naruto made no objection to his company and simply continued on the trail out of the compound.

The blond's mind was a little hazy but the cold dusk air helped to clear his senses. Kiba remained silent but smiling as he walked next to Naruto; all in all he thought the night had gone well.

When they reached Naruto's apartment, he pursued him until they reached the doorway.

Naruto extracted his keys from his pocket and attempted to fit one into the lock but dropped them in his debilitated state. He snatched them off the ground but quickly lost his balance.

Kiba caught him before his head made contact with the floor.

"Woah there! You could've cracked your head open." said Kiba, conveying him upright.

"Thanks." mumbled Naruto, sliding the key into the catch and unlocking it.

"Wait."

Naruto turned to him. "What?"

Kiba was smiling mischievously once more and came closer until his body was pressed against Naruto's and Naruto's back against the door.

"Do I get a good-night kiss?" he asked, his voice taking on the same, gruff edge that kept driving Naruto feral.

Kiba's eyes darkened with lust as he leaned his face forward, Naruto's wide azure orbs took on the same murky quality.

Their lips met passionately and both of their desire could be felt in the air as they deepened their kiss fervently, threading their fingers into each other's hair keenly. Naruto's mind clouded over once more, but this time it was due to the searing need that filled him, the one and only thing he wanted at that point, the immense pleasure, of which the thought of made him groan into the kiss. He was losing it again, and most of him sought for him to merely bend to his baser needs.

With a tremendous effort, Naruto opened the door to his apartment and backed inside, breaking their contact. Kiba looked ready to follow him in but Naruto closed the door so that only a portion of his body was visible.

"Goodnight Kiba, I had a great time." he said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Kiba looked completely dumbfounded at how Naruto was able to 'turn it off' so quickly.

After a moment of disorientation passed, Kiba was finally able to reply.

"Yeah … uh ... Me too …. G-goodnight." he stuttered, still in mild shock, a look of disappointment starting to creep onto his face.

Naruto shut the door completely and let out a large sigh; keeping his more primal instincts at bay would be harder than he thought.

On the other side of the door, the dog-nin kept staring at the place the blond had recently vacated, still unable to believe his self control.

He looked down and found that more than his curiosity had been aroused by the situation.

Kiba gave one more frustrated look at the apartment before making a hasty departure; he had a 'problem' to resolve once he got home.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's been a while, I know. My Beta-reader never got back to me about this and I had to find someone else to do it. Anyway, if you're wondering about Lonely Faces, I should be finished writing the next chapter some-time today. Hope you all enjoyed. Comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 03

* * *

**Tears of Crimson**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** KibaNaru, SasuNaru  
**Rating:** (PG-15) (eventually NC-17)  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst/Drama, Action, Yaoi, WAFF  
**Warning:** Vulgar Language, Violence, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains strong adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 16.  
**Description:** Kiba tries to help Naruto forget Sasuke and move on with his life, but when Sasuke returns to Konoha, Naruto is faced with several tough decisions.  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 03**

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed, stretching and yawning loudly. His dreams had taken a turn for the pleasing since his "date" with Kiba, and had to suppress the urge to take care of the morning wood now tenting his sheets.

He looked around at his old apartment. The small dwelling held unpleasant memories of his lonely childhood, but he still surveyed the dawn-lit room with a fond eye. The elderly fridge in the corner rattled away as it always did. The ninja memorabilia lay strewn over various surfaces, the toaster that burnt one side and didn't cook on the other still rested on the counter, beside which was the microwave that now permanently smelt of ramen. There was a small twelve-inch television on a T.V.-dinner tray in the corner, the moth-eaten hook rug collected dust beside his bed, a bed that was now too small for him as his feet hung over the edge. Various posters of famous ninjas, ramen advertisements and movie insignia were plastered over the walls, giving the otherwise plain room some life.

His nostalgic mood was replaced with that of depression when his gaze rested on his bedside table. The framed picture of his original team stared back at him, covered in the grime of a couple years aging. He pulled it off of the table and gave it a modest swipe with the cuff of his sleeve. Kakashi stood in the back, presumably smiling behind the mask that covered half of his face. Sakura was at the forefront, blushing and giddy at getting her picture taken. Then there was Naruto, his hair tussled by Kakashi's hand as he half-pouted, half-glared at …

He stopped examining the picture as his heart gave a painful throb and tears threatened to make themselves known. He replaced it on the nightstand, facing away from him as he got out of bed.

'Great, my good mood is ruined and now I have to meet Kakashi for whatever the hell he wants.' thought Naruto, grumbling lowly.

-

"Knock, knock, knock"

Kiba gave a mumbled snore as he turned over on the sofa.

"Knock, knock, knock"

Kiba's eyes fluttered open. He sniffed the air and groaned discontentedly. "Hmm, m'up."

"Knock, knock, knock!"

"Yeah, just a second, Hana!"

Kiba lazily hauled himself up and stood on the carpet in front of the loveseat, looking for his pants; he was currently only in his boxers. Finding his pants discarded over the television set and putting them on, he headed into the foyer and opened the large wooden door, allowing the person in.

Hana stepped over the entrance, her cheeks rosy from the cold as he crossed her arms for warmth. She took off the scarf wrapped around her face and gave her brother a disapproving glare.

"Kiba, I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"Because you're insane …" said Kiba sleepily, stretching as he closed the door behind her to keep the heat in.

Hana gave him a warning growl. "You're still not too old for me to give you a good beating."

Kiba snorted and lead her into the living-room. He straightened out the cushions on the couch and motioned for her to take a seat. As Hana sat, Kiba went in search of something to cover his bare chest.

"I assume you are here about the clan rules for choosing a mate." said Kiba, walking into an adjacent room.

"Yes." replied Hana, annoyed that he wasn't giving her the common courtesy of a face-to-face conversation; it was, after all, some very important business. "I can tell by the smell of this place that you and another had quite a bit of physical attraction the other night."

She could also tell quite a few other things, but she really didn't want to think about what her brother did in his 'alone time'.

"Yeah, and …?" asked Kiba, his voice muffled slightly.

"And!? If you are intending to take this person as your mate, you need the approval of the current Alpha and the Inuzuka elder!" Hana all but yelled, trying to impress upon Kiba the seriousness of the situation. "If you don't, you will no longer be eligible to become Alpha and you will be disowned by the clan!"

Kiba strode back into the room, now fully clothed and wearing an exasperated expression.

"I know, Hana!" said Kiba, rolling his eyes. "We've only been on a single date. It's not like we're getting married any-time soon!"

"Well, considering the potential mate is another male, there are special circumstances that will have to be discussed during the courting process." she explained, as if this it were nothing but a normal conversation between siblings.

"What do you mean 'special circumstances'?" he asked, sitting beside Hana on the flannel couch.

"Well, you'd be the first Inuzuka Alpha to ever take another male as his mate. I'm sure that mom is perfectly fine with that, but the elder is going to be concerned about the continuation of the blood-line."

The Inuzuka elder was in fact their great-grandfather, Unari. Unari had, at best, a masochistic view of the world. Despite that however, he was fiercely loyal and was considered one of the wisest in Konoha. It would be a hard sell to get him to let Kiba, the future Alpha of the clan, be mated to another man.

"Seriously Hana, we've been on one date! If everyone started making these kinds of plans for the future after one date, then there'd be a lot of unhappy couples out there."

Hana pursed her lips, as though stealing herself from saying something.

"What?" asked Kiba, getting quite annoyed with his older sister.

"Well ... You see … the elder is trying to convince mom to invoke an old Inuzuka law that means you will have to get their consent to court him …" she said, glancing away.

Kiba stared at her for a moment, an unbelieving look on his face, before anger crept quickly over it.

"What!?" he yelled, livid.

This was his life! He'd been living under these stupid Inuzuka family traditions all his life, and if it was going to stretch as far as to tell him who he could or couldn't date, he had something to say about it!

"I can date who I want! I don't give a shit what they say!" he snarled, clenching his fists and mashing his teeth.

"I know how you feel Kiba, but this is a delicate situation. If they do decide to invoke the law, then you'll have to stick to their decision or face being ousted from the clan." she replied, a pleading note in her voice.

Kiba stood and began pacing furiously across the room. 'Who do they think they are? I'll court who I wish!'

"What does this law entail?" he asked.

Hana sighed lowly.

"Well, it would be a lot like the meeting before the Binding ceremony." she explained. "You and your mate need to meet with the Alpha and the elder, make your case for wanting to court your mate, and receive the final decision."

"Oh great! He's just going to love that!" said Kiba, smacking his forehead.

Hana sniffed the air and looked confusedly towards Kiba. "Kiba … Who is this mystery man anyway? It smells familiar, but I can't quite place it …'

Kiba's foul mood eased slightly.

"It's Naruto …" he said, sitting back on the couch.

Hana's eyes grew wide and a dazzling smile lit her features.

"It is!?" cried Hana, hugging her little brother.

Kiba reeled back at Hana's surprise embrace.

"Hana!" he yelled, falling off the couch along with his sister and half the cushions.

"That's so great! I didn't even know he was back! I thought you had gotten over Naruto since he left, but this is much better! I'm so happy for you!"

Kiba smiled softly. "Thanks Hana. I'm glad I've got your approval at least."

Hana removed her arms from around her brother's neck and beamed at him. "I'm sure if they decide to enforce this stupid rule that they'll approve too."

Kiba sighed and grimaced. "Here's hoping …"

-

Naruto drugged lethargically up Konoha's main market street, his shoulders slumped and stomach growling. His entire day had been spent training vigorously with his sensei, allowing Kakashi to judge his skill level after his two and a half year absence from the village. Kakashi had finally let him go and pronounced himself "satisfied with his improvement"; a high praise coming from Kakashi.

Naruto smiled nostalgically as he watched a few small children, wielding blunted kunai run, down the street, screaming at the top of their lungs in joy. One of the children that reminded Naruto slightly of himself, declared that he was the number one ninja in all the land and flung himself bodily, kunai raised, to clash with another boy. His rival countered the boy's attack and smiled sardonically at him.

Naruto found the boy's haughty persona and raven hair disconcertingly reminiscent of his own rival. The nostalgic smile slipped from his face to be replaced with a pained grimace as he passed the children, memories of a past that seemed a lifetime ago haunting him.

He sighed and kicked a rock in his path as he made his way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, his foul mood simmering on the backburner of his mind. The dark thoughts of his former teammate's hatred and deceit filled his head with worries, regrets and fears.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto's gaze snapped up from the ground and found its self resting on Kiba's smart features, worry creasing his face as he stared at Naruto, concern palpable in his auburn eyes.

Naruto could feel his fetid disposition brighten at the mere sight of the chocolate haired boy. He tried to suppress his frustration as his cheeks warmed and he thought himself as stupid as a giddy school-girl.

"K-Kiba! Umm … No, nothing is wrong."

Naruto mentally slapped himself; he was ever stuttering!

Kiba gave Naruto his favorite fanged smile, causing his spirit to soar and to become further flustered.

"That's good …" said Kiba, the enticing husky tenor rolling seductively out of his mouth.

Naruto stifled the impulse to moan as the pleasurable sound sent goose-bumps up his skin and his stomach fluttering.

Kiba took Naruto by the hand and lead him into the alley beside Ichiraku's. Naruto's flesh seared with desire at the modest touch and his face turned a brighter red. They entered the alleyway and Kiba pulled Naruto by the hand so that he was against a large brick wall.

"W-what are we doing here?" asked Naruto anxiously, looking up at Kiba.

Kiba smiled and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Unraveling the beaten up page, he revealed a flier depicting a fariswheel and several happy passengers, announcing Konoha's annual Summer Festival to be taking place the following week.

"I want you to go with me." said Kiba, smiling with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh, umm, the Summer Festival…?" said Naruto, his spirit wilting slightly.

Naruto had never gone to the Summer Festival in his entire life. All the inhabitants of the village looked forward to the festival but one. The day was there to celebrate family and friendship, a notion that made him scoff and silently grieve for the family he never had, the normal life that was never to be.

"Oh … I guess you don't want to go … or you're going with someone else …"

Naruto looked back up at Kiba and saw a gloomy, disappointed expression marring his features.

Kiba sighed, his voice low and downcast. "That's ok … I just thought it might be fun if we-"

"No, no, Kiba, I'll go with you!" said Naruto, panicking that the request might be withdrawn.

Kiba looked up in mild shock before the bright, fanged smile returned to his face and Naruto's stomach did flips in his gut.

"That's great, Naruto!" cried Kiba, leaning forwards to capture the blond's lips.

Naruto's body reacted automatically, sending blood to his head and a more southern region as he deepened the kiss eagerly.

Kiba looked surprised for a moment at Naruto's enthusiasm, but quickly took advantage of it by pressing his body to Naruto's and raising him off the alley floor to pin him against the brick wall and kiss him more fully.

Warning bells sounded in Naruto's mind as Kiba slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He tried to ignore them and concentrate on battling Kiba for dominance of the kiss, the passion in his abdomen burning him up and screaming for him to continue against the authority of self control that was his brain.

Naruto's reason finally won out and he pushed Kiba away, a little more roughly and suddenly than he would have liked, but it got the message across.

Kiba looked taken aback for a moment at the abrupt ending to their kiss before crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "You can be really frustrating sometimes …"

Naruto laughed and kissed Kiba on the cheek, trying to convey that he had enjoyed it but needed some space. Kiba's face reddened and the disgruntled expression slipped off his face.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok Kiba?"

"Yeah, ok …" he replied, his gaze wandering longingly over Naruto's form.

Naruto saw him and chuckled, kissing him on the cheek once more before heading out of the alley.

Kiba sighed and headed in the opposite direction to the other exit, his mind reeling with the events that had just taken place. Despite his cool, swavy exterior appearance, he was more nervous than one could imagine. His bright smile and smooth, confident movements were nothing short of hours of practice and planning. The entire time he had been talking to the blond, his abdomen had been doing summersaults and a thin sheen of sweat had crept onto his brow.

He whipped his forehead and grinned gleefully. 'I've got another date with Naruto!'

Kiba felt like dancing until he turned the corner into the busy street and thought better of it. Instead he chose to rush home and tell Akamaru and his sister of the good news, unbeknownst to him was what waited there for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, long time since my last submission, sorry about that, I've been rather busy. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
